overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Takemikazuchi/@comment-2143738-20170320065911/@comment-45.56.46.26-20180716214617
It is unknown whether any of the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown are still alive, as it is not clear what the precise relationship between time in the New World and 21XX is. The most likely explanation (from a perspective of avoiding any chance of temporal paradox) is that at least 600 years have passed in the New World since Yggdrasil shut down, and anyone from 21XX not transported to the New World is long dead. Bellriver is canonically confirmed to have died in 21XX, but it is not exactly clear whether this occurred before or after the Yggdrasil shut down. The general tenor of the narrative about other characters indicate that no events after the shut down are described, for instance the description of Ulbert's activities cuts short in the middle of a dramatic (if mysterious) confrontation because the Yggdrasil shutdown occurred at that moment. We don't know that 21XX even continued existing after the Yggdrasil shutdown, an extreme but possible interpretation of the magic which transported some players to the New World along with their magic system was that the entire world of 21XX was sacrificed to power some grand Wild Magic. Who could have done this, and why, is not evident, so it is merely an extreme theory. Still, nothing in the rest of the narrative seems to contradict it. It has also been suggested that there should be additional Advents in which players will be transported to the New World. While it seems unlikely that this would include any of the remaining official members of Ainz Ooal Gown, since they should have been in Nazarick to visit if they were logged in at all, and Maruyama has expressed a desire to avoid bringing them into the main narrative, that doesn't mean it is impossible. We don't even know that actually having been logged in (or even still alive in 21XX) at the moment of shutdown is necessary to be transported. After all, there is no real logical reason that would be the case. Maybe Ulbert was in the middle of a confrontation in 21XX and suddenly found himself transported to a time a century or so later than Momonga's arrival. This is entirely as likely as Momonga's own transfer. That is to say, since nothing we know about being alive in 21XX or logged into a DIVE would have been known to make magically being transported to the New World possible, it's entirely plausible that they weren't necessary at all. In fact, we know that these elements were not true of any of the NPCs of Nazarick, who were transported to the New World simply by virtue of having existed as data in the Yggdrasil servers. So Bellriver's player could have been killed in 21XX, but his character might arrive in the New World centuries or millennia in the future...or he might have already arrived and been killed off at some point. The same could be true of any other guild member, or any other players, or any random character data that happened to be on the Yggdrasil servers. Or hell, any servers for any game in 21XX or even our own time, for that matter. Maybe all final shutdowns of games end up transporting their characters to the New World.